


It’s a definite that it could happen at any time

by Ellsey



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Background Dousy, Gen, On their friend's love life, friendly wagers, post 7x09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Everyone has noticed that Agent Sousa hasn't left Daisy's side. The real question is when they'll actually do something about it. And whether betting on your friend's love life is ethical.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 48





	It’s a definite that it could happen at any time

**Author's Note:**

> Mack said Yoyo owed him $20. This how my brain got from point B to point A.

“Everything seem to be working correctly?”

Jemma turned to look at Mack. He looked a bit tired, but they all were. Dealing with the reality of time loops and then everything with Enoch was draining. 

Jemma was in the eating area, trying to find a quick snack. She wasn’t sure how long it had been since they had eaten last, but she was feeling some pangs of hunger. She found some kind of nutrition bar which, while not exactly delicious, would satisfy her body’s needs for now.

Turning back to Mack, she told him, “Well, not exactly. Something seems to still be off. There’s no countdown or anything. I’m not sure what’s happening to the time drive.’

“We should probably touchdown at the Lighthouse and try and figure things out from there,” Mack said.

“That sounds sensible. I need to go check on Daisy, so I’ll let her and Agent Sousa know.”

“Sousa?” Mack asked. “You sound pretty sure about seeing him before I do.”

“Well, surely you’ve noticed that he hasn’t left Daisy’s side since...well, practically since we saved his life.”

Mack gave a small chuckle. “It’s been hard to miss.”

“What’s been hard to miss?” Elena asked, walking into the room. 

“Sousa and Daisy,” Jemma said.

“Oh them,” Elena said, rolling her eyes. “Has he finally said something then?”

“I don’t think he’s had time,” Jemma said.

“Ha,” said Mack. “He’s had time loops worth of time.”

“Yes, but we were rather busy,” said Jemma. “Trying to save ourselves in a set amount of time doesn’t exactly leave a lot of room for declarations of love.”

“Maybe not,” Mack agreed, “but that doesn’t mean nothing happened between them.”

“No way. I’ll admit that he likes her, but I know his type. He’s going to be very slow about it.” Elena gave a knowing look to Mack.

Jemma shook her head. “I don’t know. I just don’t see how they would have had time for that.”

“Time for what?”

“Ah, Agent Sousa, how are you?” Jemma asked, hoping it wasn’t obvious that they had been talking about him.

“Tolerable I suppose. Just came in here to see if I could find something to eat.” Agent Sousa glanced around the room.

“I’m afraid none of us have had time to make anything,” Jemma said, “but I think there’s some biscuits in that tin over there.” Jemma pointed to the tin in question.

Everyone stood around awkwardly and watched as Agent Sousa rooted around in the tin. “I recognize these,” he said, pulling a chocolate digestive out. “Peggy used to...er…” Now he looked uncomfortable. “Does Daisy like chocolate?” he asked finally.

“Yep,” Mack said.

“She certainly does,” Jemma said with a nod.

“Loves it,” Elena agreed.

Agent Sousa gave them all an appraising look. “Well, I suppose I’ll take her some too.” He took out a few more biscuits then closed the tin. “Thanks for the help,” he said, them promptly turned and left the room.

“Brother,” Mack muttered. “Could he be any more obvious?”

“I think it’s sweet,” Jemma said.

“Yeah, but just because he likes her doesn’t mean Daisy likes him,” Elena said.

“You don’t think?” Jemma asked. “He’s very handsome and rather dashing. I mean he literally carried her out of a falling building. It’s like a romantic movie.”

“He’s not Daisy’s type at all,” Elena replied.

“Maybe her type has changed,” said Jemma.

“I think Simmons is right,” Mack said. “In fact, I would wager that she makes the first move.”

“How much would you wager?” Elena asked slyly.

Mack folded his arms and looked at his girlfriend. “$20 says something happened in the time loops.”

Elena laughed. “No way. This is the easiest $20 bucks I will ever make. They’ll drag it out for a while, time loops or not.”

Jemma made a slight tutting noise. “This is all a bit unseemly, isn’t it?”

“Like Daisy wasn’t making bets with us about how long it would take you and Fitz to get together back in the day,” Mack said.

“She what?”

“Surely you knew about this?” Mack asked Jemma.

“Certainly not,” Jemma huffed. “I hope she didn’t win.”

“Naw, I think Hunter won that one,” Mack said.

“Oh, I will be having words with him next time I see him,” Jemma said. “Maybe I should make a wager then.”

“What are you betting on?” May asked as she walked in the room.

“Whether or not Daisy and/or Sousa have already made some moves on the other one.” Mack said.

May gave them her standard look. “That’s an easy one,” she started to say.

“Wait!” Jemma interrupted. “May is an empath now. She has insider knowledge. For her to place a wager would be unethical.”

“Isn’t betting on your friend’s love life a bit unethical anyway?” May asked.

“That’s what I said,” Jemma agreed.

“Definitely not,” said Elena. “Daisy would do the same for any of us.”

“It’s fine,” May said. “I wouldn’t tell any of you what I’m sensing anyway.” She turned and walked out of the room. 

“Why does May sounds miffed?” Coulson asked as he came in.

“Because we’re being bad friends,” Jemma said.

“No, because we’re being amazing friends,” Elena said.

Coulson looked confused.

“Yoyo and I have a friendly wager going on as to when Daisy and Sousa will admit their feelings to each other,” Mack explained again.

“Ah,” Coulson said with a nod of understanding. “Well, I would never bet on someone’s love life.” He began to leave the room. “But it’s a definite that it could happen at any time,” he said without turning to look at them.

The three remaining in the room looked at each other.

“You don’t think he knows something, do you?” Jemma asked.

“No way,” Mack said.

“Well, they did say that he kept his memory the whole time,” Elena said.

“Yes, but Daisy would never tell him about something like that. He’s like a father to her.” Jemma said. She paused for a moment. “I mean, she wouldn’t, would she?”

They looked at each other again, then all ran in the direction that Coulson had gone off in.

With everything that happened, Jemma forgot about the bet. Well, she forgot about a lot of things really. Eventually the memories came rushing back though, and soon Jemma was reunited with her husband and daughter. It was an amazing feeling, knowing that she had managed to help save the world and still kept her family safe.

When the group that had gone into space finally landed, Jemma was ecstatic. Their mission had been a success, and they had all come back home. Jemma couldn’t wait to introduce them to Alya. Jemma looked at Elena, and saw that she was nearly bouncing with excitement as the ramp lowered to let Mack, May, Coulson, Kora, and Daisy out.

Elena rushed to Mack throwing her arms around him. It was a beautiful reunion, but Jemma was pretty sure she was the only one close enough to hear Mack.

“You owe me $20 by the way,” he said

Elena groaned then laughed. Jemma just shook her head as she watched Daisy talking to Agent Sousa. She couldn’t wait to hear this story. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ellsey where I write small novels in my tags. I regret nothing.


End file.
